The applicant regards the following background art to be useful for the understanding, searching, and examination of the present invention:    1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,499, issued Aug. 31, 1982 to Burkman et al.    2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,764, issued Apr. 12, 1988 to Harrison.    3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,263, issued Sep. 5, 1995 to Martin.    4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730, issued Mar. 18, 1997 to Weiss.    5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,992, issued Oct. 5, 1999 to Huang et al.    6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,477 B1, issued Apr. 10, 2001 to Morrison et al.    7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981 B1, issued Jul. 10, 2001 to Acres et al.    8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,399 B1, issued May 14, 2002 to Eckel et al.    9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,080 B2, issued Jun. 10, 2008 to Lys et al.    10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,745 B2, issued Dec. 16, 2003 to Belliveau.    11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,546 B2, issued Mar. 23, 2004 to Crenshaw.    12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,636 B2, issued Jun. 8, 2004 to Martin.    13. U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,602 B1, issued Jun. 22, 2004 to Tkachenko et al.    14. U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,958 B2, issued Dec. 21, 2004 to Acres et al.    15. U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,810 B2, issued Mar. 1, 2005 to Cannon et al.    16. U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,308 B2, issued May 17, 2005 to Coogan.    17. U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,197 B2, issued Oct. 11, 2005 to Morrison et al.    18. U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,401 B2, issued Dec. 6, 2005 to Akitt, et al.    19. U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,018 B2, issued Oct. 2, 2007 to Reyes et al.    20. U.S. Pat. No. 7,342,513 B2, issued Mar. 11, 2008 to Meyer.    21. U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,929 B2, issued Apr. 15, 2008 to Mueller et al.    22. U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,951 B2, issued Apr. 1, 2008 to Gotfried.    23. U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,030 B2, issued Feb. 27, 2007 to McCharles et al.    24. U.S. Pat. No. 7,289,113 B2, issued Oct. 30, 2007 to Martin.    25. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0012565 A1, published Jan. 22, 2004 to Cok.    26. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0202785 A1, published Sep. 15, 2005 to Meyer    27. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0109113 A1, published May 25, 2006 to Reyes et al.    28. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0015506 A1, published Jan. 18, 2007 to Hewett et al.    29. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0214046 A1, published Sep. 13, 2007 to Falchuk et al.    30. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0048851 A1, published Feb. 28, 2008 to Reyes et al.    31. WIPO Publication WO0242809A1, published May 30, 2002 to Lowry.    32. WIPO Publication WO04074997A2, published Sep. 2, 2004 to Hoch et al.